


Hey you

by Mokona_Larg



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona_Larg/pseuds/Mokona_Larg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encontrar a tu alma gemela es lo mejor que te puede pasar.<br/>Aunque un gran porcentaje de las personas nunca las encuentra, pero tratan de seguir con sus vidas. Estas conexiones pueden pasar en medio de un supermercado, arriba del tren o cruzando la calle. Y a veces, estos lazos rompen en mil pedazos algunas vidas.</p><p>La vida de Akira estaba a punto de romperse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey you

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el oneshot que se ganó mi querida Jacq, que quería un fic con almas gemelas, tirando un Uruha entremedio y que tuviera un final 'feliz' a diferencia de la mayoría de mis otros fics.

Durante los primeros segundos, no fue nada. Solamente ver como su pareja se acercaba al fotógrafo para ver las previas en la cámara, mientras algunas maquilladoras y vestuaristas se acercaban al alto rubio para acomodar su imagen. Akira estaba aburrido a más no poder, aunque siempre le dijera a Uruha que ‘sí, lo iba a acompañar’ a otra sesión de fotos para… no sabía que revista era en ese momento, pero la cuestión era que él quería mostrarle su apoyo a Uruha. Y siendo honesto consigo mismo, para mantener alejado a cualquier tarado que pensaba que podía llenar de palabras encantadoras a Uruha, y recibir una noche de sexo como recompensa por los ‘dulces halagos’.

Durante la primera hora tampoco fue nada. Pero después de eso todo cambió. Y no fue nada lindo como terminó esa sesión fotográfica. Tampoco sabía que después de ese día, los ‘chimenteros’ iban a empezar a rodearlo, ni que después de ese día, estuvo a punto de romper dos carreras profesionales. No, Akira no se esperaba nada de eso. Para él era solamente otro día más en su vida. Otro día más tratando de mantenerse pulcro y prolijo, para estar a la ‘altura’ de un modelo, como lo era su novio Uruha.

 

Al empezar la segunda hora y cuando al fin llegaron los modelos que faltaban en ese montón que estaban haciendo la sesión, el corazón de Akira se aceleró. Su respiración en cambio se detuvo. Su vista pasó de ser nítida, a como si estuviera viendo todo en alta definición o como si estuviera viendo sus series favoritas en bluray. Todo parecía todavía más real. Y eso por ver a un hombre morocho con un traje blanco de boda. En ese segundo se dio cuenta de que había visto, de que al fin estaba por conocer, a su alma gemela. Todo lo que sintió por Uruha en el instante que lo conoció, hacía tantos años atrás, palidecía en comparación con la vista de aquel hombre. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera le había visto la cara muy bien, sólo un vistazo de su perfil. Quería verle el rostro con detención, necesitaba mirar a los ojos a aquel morocho y memorizar cada timbre de voz de aquel hombre. Lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia que empezó a caminar casi sin darse cuenta. Pero sí se dio cuenta de algo importante en el momento en que dio el segundo paso. Justo por el rabillo del ojo lo vio. Y tachen lo anterior.

Lo peor de todo era que Uruha estaba a menos de cinco metros suyo y lo había notado.

 

Se detuvo al instante, pero era tarde, porque Uruha lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus manos sobre su cadera y los labios abiertos a punto de decir algo. El más alto siempre había sido protector de lo suyo, un poco celoso y con una actitud que no aceptaba vueltas. Pero Akira lo cortó antes de que dijera nada, yendo hacia él y tomándolo del codo, acercándolo a su cuerpo y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—No seas infeliz y decime algo Reita— al ver como el fotógrafo se giraba hacia ellos, Akira negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—Ahora no. Por favor. Seguí con lo tuyo tranquilo, que no es nada Uru— intentó dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero salió torcida, inquieta.

—Ésto— el alto rubio señaló entre aquel modelo vestido de esmoquin blanco y Akira —Más vale que quede así y ni se te ocurra acercarte a él ¿me entendiste?— el otro alzó una ceja, pero asintió rápidamente. Más para sacarse al más alto de encima que por la seguridad de cumplir su palabra.

 

—¡Uruha! ¡Estamos listos!— el hombre más alto, frunció el ceño de nuevo, endureciendo la mirada, pero yendo hacia su puesto de nuevo.

Akira por su parte, suspiró profundo y ni se molestó en disimular que buscaba al modelo morocho. Se encontró varias veces con la mirada fría de Uruha, pero él solamente rodaba los ojos y seguía buscando al morocho, que parecía ser que la tierra se lo había tragado.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a añorar aquel hombre vestido de blanco, se fue a pasos nerviosos hacia el fondo del estudio, donde podía ver casi todo el piso. Pero no hubo suerte y su sistema nervioso empezaba a cosquillear; su sistema circulatorio empezaba a hervir; su piel empezaba a brillar con sudor y todo porque había vislumbrado a duras penas a su alma gemela.

 

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de advertencia de Uruha, Akira salió del estudio y empezó a seguir a varios vestuaristas que llevaban ramos de flores y tiaras de novia.

Subió un piso y vio como había otra tanda de modelos, pero estos con una temática de bodas, novias y mucho blanco; en vez de la de Uruha que era más de jeans, camisas abiertas y el borde de la ropa interior saliendo a la luz de los focos. Y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a posar en aquel morocho de blanco, sus dedos se movieron con excitación, antes de apretar sus puños y empezar a caminar hacia los costados, tratando de verle la cara, que en aquel momento, estaba girada hacia abajo.

Pero en cuanto el morocho levantó el rostro, junto con el ramo que acercaba a su nariz, en el preciso instante en que sus miradas cruzaron, todo para ambos se detuvo por apenas una milésima de segundo y luego todo se movía demasiado rápido para ellos. Y por apenas un preciado instante, sus vidas se alinearon.

 

Kai, aquel morocho de blanco, empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia Akira; aquel rubio que también respondía al nombre ‘Reita’ ya que así lo llamaban las revistas y programas, cada vez que lo mencionaban como ‘el novio de Uruha’.

Ignorando el llamado de los fotógrafos y vestuaristas, de las maquilladoras y los otros modelos, el morocho soltó el ramo de rosas rojas, caminando sobre él, moviendo su cuerpo con sutileza y velocidad hacia aquel rubio que estaba cerca del ventanal. Akira no tuvo tiempo a nada más que a besarlo. No había otra opción. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que tuviera a ese hombre de blanco entre sus brazos, que lo sostuviera y no lo soltara por los próximos diez años, mínimo.

Pero su euforia duró hasta que el morocho cayó al suelo por un derechazo, tan bien proporcionado por Uruha, que sangre salió de sus labios.

—¿Así que te gusta hacerte el puto y andar besando a parejas de otros?

—Uruha…— el más alto se giró hacia su novio con furia en los ojos, presionando un dedo contra el pecho de un todavía shockeado, Akira.

—¿‘Seguí con lo tuyo tranquilo’, no? ¿Para qué? ¡¿Para esto Reita?!— de reojo ambos notaron como el morocho se había levantado —¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre que podés andar besando a cualquier putita que te haga ojitos?

 

El golpe fue una sorpresa. Más para Akira, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Uruha escupió el suelo y le dio otro puñetazo al morocho, que lo había casi tirado al suelo. Y en menos de un minuto, ambos modelos estaba a los puños limpios, a patadas y puteadas. Los vestuaristas, maquilladoras, fotógrafos, iluminadores, productores, en fin, todo aquel que estaba en aquel estudio o había seguido a Uruha cuando había salido corriendo escaleras arriba, eran testigos de cómo Kai le daba un golpe al más alto en las costillas y Uruha respondía con una patada en el pecho del morocho.

Akira tuvo solo unos segundos de querer detener esa pelea, cuando recibió un golpe en su nariz y otro en su rodilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo sentado con una expresión entre sorpresa y dolor. La pelea se detuvo apenas lo suficiente, en la que ambos modelos lo vieron, y luego siguieron dando golpes con más furia y puteadas más fuertes.

Ninguno de los tres supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese estado de furia ciega. Solamente cuando Akira se puso entre los dos, recibiendo golpes por delante y detrás, que los gritos de uno de los productores les llegó.

—¡¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo?! ¡Esto es un estudio de fotografía, no un cuadrilátero señores!

Los dos modelos se detuvieron, pero sus pechos no paraban de subir o bajar, ni sus miradas dejaban de matar al otro. Akira agarró la camisa de Uruha y el saco abierto del morocho entre sus puños, notando recién ahí, que varios de los que estaban allí, estaban filmando con sus celulares todo lo que había pasado y en cuanto apreció aquel productor, guardaron los aparatos. Ya se imaginaba que todo eso no tardaría ni una hora en llegar a los blogs de chimentos o a los programas.

—Háganme el favor de retirarse del edificio. Estamos acá para trabajar, no para armar escándalos amorosos.

—Es mi alma gemela— la voz del morocho puso un freno a cualquier intento de movimiento en el piso —Reclamo mi derecho de asilo.

 

Existían leyes. Por supuesto que existían para las almas gemelas, ya que era algo sagrado, más allá de toda ley, más allá de cualquier situación, había amparo para aquellos que conocían a su alma gemela en una situación peligrosa, estresante o delicada. Ese lazo entre almas era bien visto y una de las pocas cosas que todavía obtenía el mayor de los respetos.

—¿Me estás cargando?— Uruha se abalanzó contra el morocho, tomando la camisa entre su puño y acercando al otro hacia él. El morocho le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Para nada. Si querés podés revisar mi pecho y estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar su nombre grabado— el más alto había alzado el brazo para dar otro golpe, al igual que el morocho había apretado su puño, sus nudillos blancos, cuando el agarre de Akira en sus muñecas los hizo detenerse y hacer ambos una mueca.

—Hay una habitación, tres pisos arriba, que pueden usar— el productor suspiró profundamente, refregando su rostro con sus manos —Ahora pido que los lleven allá— el hombre sacó un celular, mientras los demás empezaban a moverse, murmurando entre ellos.

 

Akira no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, la necesidad de refregarse por horas contra aquel morocho era inmensa, pero el hecho de que Uruha estaba justo frente a él le ponía un alto a todo. Además de que las voces a su alrededor le recordaban que todo lo que hiciera, iría a parar a un blog en el instante en que los tres salieran de aquel estudio.

Todo se había salido de control y el calor del morocho detrás suyo no ayuda en nada, tampoco que el más alto estuviera encorvado hacia él por delante. Estaba rodeado y sin salida, hasta que una mujer que no miró los ojos de ninguno, les dijo que la siguieran. Akira mantenía su mirada en el suelo, en el camino, en el torso de alguien, pero nunca a los ojos de nadie. Iba en el medio de los dos, sin soltar sus muñecas, un paso al frente y tratando de calmarse.

Kai miraba con atención la nuca de Akira. Uruha tenía la cabeza en alto, mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Reita.

El viaje en el ascensor fue incómodo. El morocho no quería dejar que el más alto tocara a Akira bajo ninguna circunstancia y Uruha no iba a dejar que el morocho se quedara con todo tan fácilmente. Reita los mantenía en tierra con un poco de presión en las muñecas, cada vez que veía o sentía que las cosas subirían de tono de nuevo. Cuando llegaron al cuarto asignado, el rubio notó que era un cuarto amplio, no cinco estrellas, pero tampoco de dos metros cuadrados. La mujer se fue sin decir otra palabra y solamente cuando Reita estuvo parado en medio del cuarto, soltó a los otros dos.

—Por favor, como personas civilizadas esta vez.

—¿En serio me estás pidiendo eso Reita?— el rubio hizo una mueca, bajando la cabeza —O sea que este tipo es tu alma gemela…

—Tengo nombre larguirucho.

—No me interesa saberlo— el más alto le dio una mirada fría, pero el rubio lo tomó de la muñeca, llamándole la atención.

—Uruha por favor. Sé que es injusto para vos, pero… de verdad es mi alma gemela— seguido el rubio empezaba a querer sacarse la campera, al mismo tiempo que el más alto negaba con la cabeza.

—No quiero verlo. No quiero saberlo… nada, solamente…— el más alto pasó sus manos por su cabello, revolviéndolo —Necesito… necesito que no te vuelvas a aparecer cerca de mí.

 

Akira quería contradecirlo, convercerlo de que al menos pudieran hablar en un futuro, de que algún rastro de aquella amistad de tantos años pudiera sobrevivir de todo esto. Pero Uruha se dio la vuelta, no sin que antes el rubio pudiera ver los ojos llorosos del más alto, y se tragó sus palabras. No tenía ningún derecho de pedirle nada al otro, no después de la manera en como ese día había transcurrido. Porque desde que se habían levantado, ambos habían estado distantes; no era una cosa fuera de lo normal porque cualquier pareja tiene sus altos y bajos, pero hubo algo desde el principio que le había estado molestando al rubio más bajo, no supo reconocer las señales que se habían aparecido ante él durante las semanas anteriores, y los pequeños toques eléctricos que tenía últimamente cuando tocaba a Uruha.

Había empezado con un sentimiento de extrañeza cada vez que se daba vuelta en su cama y encontraba a Uruha a su lado, como si algo estuviera mal en aquella imagen. O la sensación de calidez en su pecho en momentos aleatorios, no se había percatado de todos esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían sentir como si todo fuera un error.

 

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con suavidad lo despejó y al mismo tiempo, le quitó la fuerza. Se apoyó contra la pared, dando un largo suspiro y cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

—Mi nombre es Yutaka— la voz, sorprendentemente más afinada de lo que imaginaba, lo hizo enderezarse —Nunca imaginé que podía llegar a conocer a mi alma gemela— el morocho sonrió con un mezcla de esperanza y cansancio, haciendo que el rubio se acercara unos pasos.

—Akira. Lamento que fuera en estas circunstancias— el otro hizo un bufido, asintiendo mientras sonreía —Y sinceramente, no creí que a estas alturas de mi vida conociera a mi alma gemela— el otro alzó las cejas.

—¿A estas alturas? ¿Qué edad tenés?— el rubio se sonrojó.

—Umh, 36 años.

—Oh… si, bueno, es una diferencia si…— el rubio frunció el cejo con extrañeza —Tengo 28, el mes que viene cumplo los 29.

El rubio asintió, un poco nervioso porque habían ocho años de diferencia. No era como otras parejas que tenían hasta veinte años de separación, como los rumores decían; pero tampoco era lo normal: unos tres, cuatro años como mucho. Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo, mirándose, tratando de encontrar alguna palabra que rompiera la pequeña tensión que se había formado.

La risa nerviosa del morocho, hizo el truco y a los pocos segundos, ambos estaban más relajados.

—De verdad lamento la situación con… umh…

—No hay problema, no te preocupes. Si hay alguien que tiene que disculparse, soy yo por no haber manejado mejor las cosas.

—Pero yo empecé la pelea— el morocho quedó con los labios abiertos por unos segundos, antes de mover la cabeza de un lado al otro con duda —bueno, no empezar en sí, pero tampoco me detuve.

—Yo hubiese reaccionado igual o peor, así que en serio, no hay problema— el rubio le sonrió y el otro le contestó de la misma manera y quedaron en silencio, creando otro ambiente tenso.

 

—Bueno, esto es incómodo. No es lo que había escuchado que iba a ser— el rubio se rió con ganas al ver la expresión de derrota en el más chico, causando que éste lo mirara con extrañeza.

—Perdón, perdón. Tenés razón, lo lamento. Todavía estoy en shock.

Akira caminó los últimos pasos que los separaban y, con una sonrisa, lo tomó de las manos y las llevó hacia sus labios, besando los nudillos con suavidad. Luego le besó la frente, las dos mejillas y le soltó las manos, haciéndose un paso atrás e inclinándose hacia el morocho, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Todavía inclinado, alzó un poco la cabeza, para ver el rostro del más chico y empezó a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Akira Suzuki y juro protegerte. Juro estar a tu lado, respetarte, repaldarte, ayudarte en lo que más pueda. Juro dedicar el resto de mi vida a nuestra felicidad mutua y hacer todo lo posible por facilitar nuestra convivencia— hubo unos segundos de titubeo y el rubio siguió hablando —Y si me lo permitís, juro amarte por el resto de la eternidad— la última parte no era una obligación decirla, ya que muchas parejas terminaban siendo grandes amigos, casi hermanos, sin formar ningún tipo de lazo romántico.

Al no escuchar nada por un minuto, el rubio alzó las cejas, indicándole con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza al morocho de que era su turno. A lo que el más chico, se sonrojó aún más y, con movimientos nerviosos, desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa, dejando a la vista el nombre ‘Akira Suzuki’ en bruscos trazos negros, justo debajo de la clavícula izquierda y encima de su corazón. Carraspeó un poco su garganta y le respondió al otro.

—Mi nombre es Yutaka Uke y acepto tu juramento— el rubio sonrió, levantándose y acercándose al otro, que tenía el rostro rojo. Movió un poco la camisa, observando su nombre en su letra, como si hubiese agarrado un marcador y lo hubiese escrito él mismo en el pecho del morocho. Acercó sus labios y le dio un beso suave, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo ajeno —Pala-- Te, te doy mi palabra de no abandonar tu lado— el morocho se enderezó al mismo tiempo que el mayor, dándose fuerza internamente, aunque un leve sonrojo le seguía cubriendo las mejillas —Te doy mi palabra de protegerte, apoyarte y respetarte. De hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que los dos tengamos una felicidad plena y una convivencia pacífica y— a esto el morocho sonrió, causando que un par de hoyuelos aparecieran en la comisura de sus labios —Y si me lo permitís, de amarte por el resto de la eternidad.

 

El rubio sonrió asintiendo, mientras se sacaba la campera de cuero negra y agarraba los bordes de su remera, haciéndola hacia arriba y separándola de su cuerpo, causando un sonrojo en el otro y una ceja alzada. Akira alzó los hombros, dejando caer la remera y descubriendo el nombre ‘Yutaka Uke’ en una letra desprolija y de trazos finos. El morocho se aclaró la garganta y acercó su rostro hacia el pecho del otro, besando con suavidad su nombre. Cuando el morocho empezaba a separarse, Akira lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó de manera lenta, pero firme, causando un jadeo de sorpresa en el más chico.

Mientras el beso se alargaba, los nombres en negro que ambos tenían en el pecho se fueron deshaciendo y quedaron apenas, unas marcas como cicatrices, en donde todavía se podía leer el nombre, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo.

—¿Eso fue un poco más a cómo te lo habías imaginado?— el morocho se rió con ganas, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras asentía.

—Gracias— el rubio alzó los hombros, restándole importancia —Así que… umh, ahora vendría la parte más, uhm…

—La parte del sexo— Yutaka volvió a sonreír, acercándose a uno de los sillones y sentándose con una ligereza que nunca antes había sentido.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero ¿podríamos esperar un poco para esa parte?— Akira agarró su remera del suelo, colocándosela al tiempo que asentía —No es que no quiera, porque sí, quiero— ambos se rieron —Pero bueno, tenés una relación… o la tenías y es complicado ahora ¿no?

—Uruha y yo somos, fuimos, una pareja por cinco años, pero nos conocemos de casi toda la vida— el rubio dio un suspiro de derrota, dejando caer los hombros —Vivimos juntos y estábamos considerando adopción y una mudanza.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, sólo pasó— Akira se sentó al lado del menor, tomándolo de la mano —Nosotros solamente estábamos tratando de seguir con la vida. Pensábamos que íbamos a ser de esos que nunca tienen la suerte de conocer a su alma gemela, y estábamos bien— Yutaka desvió la vista de los ojos del rubio, para posarla en sus manos unidas —Aunque duele mucho lo de Uru, y lo va a seguir haciendo por mucho tiempo, no me arrepiento de haber venido hoy acá. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido— el morocho asintió, dejando que su cuerpo y su alma, absorbieran de alguna manera, el aroma y el calor del rubio.

—Me hubiese gustado que todo hubiese sido diferente, pero me alegra haberte conocido hoy.

Akira lo tomó de la mejilla, besándolo de nueva cuenta, sintiendo la presión suave de los labios ajenos en los suyos, o como las manos del morocho se posaban en su cuello, atrayéndolo un poco más. El rubio empezó a repartir pequeños besos por todo el rostro del menor, causando suspiros y sonrisas.

 

 

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, en la que no pasaron de los besos o abrazos, ambos salieron del cuarto. Bajaron tres pisos, caminando de la mano hasta los camerinos donde se encontraba la ropa del morocho. Al ingresar en los pasillos del estudio, Akira notó como todas las cabezas se giraban hacia ellos, como los murmullos empezaban y bajó la cabeza. Uruha tenía que haber hecho el mismo recorrido, con todo el peso de las miradas, pero sin nadie de su mano, sabiendo que era él quien se iba solo a casa y no pudo reprimir la pesadez en su pecho. Sintió como Yutaka le daba un apretón en sus dedos y le devolvió la presión. Tendría que hablar con Uruha, pero por como el más alto se había ido, sabría que sus llamadas llegarían directo al correo de voz o al manager del modelo.

Ambos entraron a un cuarto más chico, en donde habían varios modelos en diferentes estados de desnudez, pero el rubio no les hizo caso y se sentó en una silla. Mientras veía de reojo como el morocho recogía sus cosas, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas pensando en que debía llamar a su hermana para que fuera a juntar sus cosas del apartamento que estaba compartiendo con Uruha. El morocho se metió detrás de una cortina para cambiarse y Akira dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, recordando todos los planes que habían hecho con el modelo más alto.

Cuando sintió que Yutaka se paraba a su lado, con una mochila sobre su hombro, le dio una sonrisa, al instante que recordaba todos los papeles que debía cambiar, como debía informar en su oficina su cambio de estatus o que debía buscar dónde vivir ahora. Ni pensar en las cuentas bancarias y el dinero y cosas compartidas que había juntado con Uruha por tantos años.

 

El morocho lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que se pusiera a caminar y al mismo tiempo, admirando como el más chico mantenía la cabeza en alto y obviaba todas las miradas o murmullos que había a su alrededor. Bajaron por el ascensor hasta el subsuelo, donde caminaron hasta una camioneta negra, haciendo recordar a Akira que Uruha y él habían venido juntos en el auto que los dos habían comprado con sus sueldos. Nada iba a ser fácil por mucho tiempo, pero en el momento en que se subió al auto del lado del pasajero, se relajó en el asiento, observando como el morocho se giraba hacia él.

—Sé que va a ser difícil. Demasiadas complicaciones. Pero quiero que esto funcione y necesito que me digas cuando me estoy pasando de la raya, porque recién salís de una relación que… bueno… cuando la escuché no pude evitar envidiarla un poco— el rubio sonrió de manera triste —Y ahora quisiera haberme callado, porque bueno... ahora ya no… Sí. Mejor me callo— Akira se rió, acercándose al otro.

—No te preocupes. Si hay algo que no pueda hacer ahora, te voy a avisar y explicarte el por qué— un beso suave que duró apenas unos segundos y ambos se separaron —Ahora ¿adónde vamos?

—Supongo que tu departamento no es una opción— el rubio negó con la cabeza —Así que ¿mi departamento? Te aviso que no es la gran cosa.

—No hay problema Yutaka.

 

La situación era difícil, los dos lo sabían. Pero cuando tu alma gemela aparece, no hay mucho que puedas hacer si querés tener esa relación tan pura. Akira tendría momentos turbulentos más adelante, al igual que Yutaka, pero iban a atravesarlos juntos porque no había una combinación más perfecta que las almas gemelas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el fic y si pueden, dejen kudos y/o comentarios~~  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
